Be Youself Be Magical
by Miki Panda-chii
Summary: Mikan Sakura And Hotaru Imai are cousins teenagers and their wiccas trying to live a normal highschool life see how they strugel with drama,love,friendship and axepting who you are.  sorry i suck at summarys rated T for language


The Bagging

Hey peps I'm Shiro-chan and this is my first story plz leave a review um even though I'm not new it's my first story hope you like it on with the story yay =^-^=

I do not own Gakuen Alice or the Characters

(Mikan's POV)

I was sitting in front of my mirror, hoping that people won't take notice of me. For those who don't know who I am my name's Mikan Sakura. I'm 15 years old. I have waist-length light brown hair and hazel eyes. I'm pretty normal except for the fact me, my mum and my cousin are witches. My mum's name is Yuka Sakura and she looks exactly like me but she has her hair below the ears. My cousin's and best friend's name is Hotaru Imai. She's the same age as me. Her mum didn't like her using magic so she lives with me and my mum. We both get bullied at school, and people call us freaks. They even have this song they say to us - "witch, witch, you're a bitch!" - but seriously! Can't they come up with something better?

"Hey Mikan breakfast is ready," I heard Hotaru call, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Coming" I said, quickly putting on our school blazer. Our uniform consists of and white blouse, a blue skirt, blue tie and a black blazer. We can ware any shoes we want. Our winter uniform our summer uniform is the same except the blouse is short- sleeved and the girls wore black vests.

I grab my bag and shoes and walked out of my room. I walked down the hall to the kitchen table. I saw Hotaru sitting down and eating crab sticks. I sat down and ate the pancakes in front of me.

"Hotaru can you pass me the milk?"

Instead of passing it to me with a swish of the hand, it levitated to me.

"Seriously, Hotaru!" I yelled at her.

"What's the point if we have these powers if we're not going to use them?" Hotaru yelled at me. She was pissed.

"Sorry, Hotaru. I just don't really like it. Sorry," I whispered.

"Well, you should since you, me and auntie Yuka work in a magic shop which is just down stairs," she said.

"Hey let's get going! I don't want to be late!" I said. We put our plates in the sink and garbed our stuff. Then we went down stairs.

"Hi mum," I said as we reached the bottom of the steps.

"Hi, Miki-Chi and Taru-Chi," a woman in her late thirty's said. She's my mum and Hotaru's aunt.

"We're good, Aunt Yuka," Hotaru said.

"We're going to school now," I said.

"Ok. When you come back home I need you to help out here at Just Magic."

"Alright mum."

"Ok!" we chorused at the same.

And headed out the door we were walking to the bus stop.

We were walking down the street and I saw one of my seniors in their car and when we walked passed they trough a bottle at us and said hey witches where are ya going ya doing some witchy spells or are ya goanna hex me he said cockily I just stayed quiet I wasn't always like this I guess being teased does this to you anyway Hotaru got pissed and glared and said **yea I will Hex you if you don shut your fucking moth you son of a bitch!** Oh no she was fired up if either of us get fired up thing might explode

**BOOM! **

And their it goes his car exploded shit I quickly checked if everyone was ok and they were on of his friend were on the phone and calling the police I whispered to Hotaru that we should leave or we'll miss the bus and probably might get arrested

And so we ran I remember hearing one of the guys yelling out "hey you bitch's come the hell back here" but we continued to run and finally we made it to the bus stop with minutes to spare I realised I've been holding a breath and I finally exhaled

"fucking dick heads" I heard Hotaru mumbled

"Hotaru don't sware" I snapped at her she just glared at me in return

The bus finally came and we hoped on all the students in the bus gave us dirty looks even the bus driver did once we got our seats at the back of the bus Hotaru got out her book of shadows which is our spell book she just holds on to it while she was reading our mums spells and adding her own I kept my face low until I herd one of our bullies

"hey Wicca bitch" she said

I did not have to look up to know who it was Luna Koizumi and all her followers which were Sumire Shouda, Wakako Usami, Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umenomiya

Sorry if it short its my first story so don't hate me

Oh and plz leave a Review

And ill update soon bye bie


End file.
